


Are you sure?

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: I do not own the rights to these characters.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4. Public  
> SasuSaku Spooktacular. (Kinktober.)

Sasuke leant against the bar, his drink lazily resting in his hand as he listened to Naruto complain about Sakura once again being late to his big birthday party. It happened every year, not that Sasuke cared, if his wife was late she was late, she didn’t have to rush for anyone. Her life was hectic as it was, adding to that would only cause her panic. 

“Naruto, my wife wouldn’t intentionally be late. She will be here when she can be here.”

Naruto huffs and looks to Sasuke, his face scrunched in irritation. 

“Of course you would stick with your wife, can’t you be on my side for once.”

Sasuke laughs and looks to Naruto with a smirk,

“I’ll stand by my wife for the rest of my life; you should know this.”

Naruto nods and throws back the rest of his drink, empty the glass of its contents. Everyone was here, but it bugged Naruto to no end that one of his closest friends and teammates still hadn’t arrived to celebrate beside him. 

Sasuke feels her then, and he can’t contain the shiver that runs through him. Her chakra becomes more robust, and he can’t help but stare at the entrance to the bar just as Sakura steps in. His eyes widen as her pale, slender legs come into view first, and he can’t help but allow his eyes to wander up her body.

They observe the tight black fabric that clings to her mid-thighs, and to the way it moulds over every curve of her body. His eyes linger for a moment on her curves, his eyes roaming up a little more to see her slightly exposed cleavage. 

He swallows and then looks up, his eyes meeting hers for the first time that night. 

Sakura flushes as she stares at Sasuke, her body trembling as she steps further into the club. She could feel him observing her, his eyes challenging her as she walks towards both Sasuke and Naruto at the bar. She can feel her skin prickling as she stops directly in front of her husband. 

“I’m sorry I’m late Naruto, I ran behind with some paperwork after a surgery.”

Her eyes don’t leave Sasukes as she speaks to Naruto. She couldn’t look away from the dark, piercing eyes of her husband. She could read his eyes like a book, and right now she could tell that he wanted to take her. 

Was it her dress, or was it the amount of exposed flesh that she had? She didn’t know, but she could tell that her eyes were saying the same thing back to him. 

He wasn’t in his usual attire. He had changed his loose fitted trousers for tighter ones, and instead of his typical shirt buttoned up to the neck he had a fitted black shirt on, the first few buttons were undone to show chiselled muscle and smooth skin beneath. 

“Sasuke Kun, sorry for making you wait.”

He smiles at her and Naruto groans beside them.

“Honestly, you two are like teenagers, the sexual tension is ridiculous.”

Sakura flushes and turns to Naruto with a glare. She lifts her hand and smacks him across the head. Naruto screeches and covers the part she had just struck, turning to her with a pout.

“Sakura, what was that for?”

She huffs and crosses her arms,

“You and Hinata were the same, but did I say anything? No so shut up.”

He glares at her and pushes himself away from the bar, stuffing his hands into the pockets carelessly. 

“Yeah, Yeah. Thanks for coming, but I’m going over there, please don’t break anything.” 

Sasuke chuckles as Naruto walks away.

“Do you know how annoying it is to wait around such idiots?”

Her husband’s voice is amused as he looks back at her, and she can’t help but smile back at him as she steps forward and takes his hand in hers. He smiles and squeezes her hand, comfortingly. She takes in a breath as he bends down and breaths against her ear, and he smiles as he spots her shudder. 

“Come with me wife.”

Sakura flushes and stares up at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke was always so private so would he want to do this here, in such a public place? 

“Sasuke, it’s busy here, are you…”

He chuckles and lightly pecks her lips, pulling back with a challenging gaze.

“Are you scared, Sakura?”

She shakes her head and allows him to lead her to the back of the club and into a small cramped office that must belong to the manager. As he shuts the door and locks it, she shivers in delight. 

_Were they going to do this?_

She feels him press himself to her back, and she halts her breathing, turning to look up at her husband. His one eye had turned red, and she moans as he pulls her ass against his already hardening cock. 

“You can’t make too much noise.”

He whispers against her ear, and she shudders, pushing herself against him harder. 

Quickly she lifts her dress and bends over the desk, looking back at him with an innocent smile. He smiles at her and unzips his trousers, pushing them and his boxers down enough for his cock to come free. 

“Don’t take too long then, Mr Uchiha.”

He growls and settles behind her, rubbing the tip of his cock over her soaked flesh before pushing in. He growls as she clenches him, her pussy clenching him as Sasuke seethed fully inside her. 

“You’re so tight.”

She replies with a moan and pushes back, her body needing more friction. The desk below her creaks but she pays it little attention as Sasuke curses and slips her panties to the side so that he can thrust into her soaked core forcefully. 

She can feel her witness coating her inner thighs already, but she doesn’t care, she can’t help but grab and arch back her neck, her body pushing back to meet Sasuke thrust for thrust. She feels him inside her, the tip of his cock hitting her cervix with each pounding thrust. 

She brings her arm up and bites at her flesh, stopping her cries of pleasure from erupting. She knew she was loud, and she could feel Sasuke chuckle behind her as he groaned slightly from her clenching him. 

She felt him take her leg and lift it so that her knee rest upon the tabletop. This caused Sakura to fall face first and knock a few items on to the floor. She looked back at Sasuke who paid little interest to the things and thrust up, taking her deeper than what he had before. The wood of the desk groaned from their weight, but as Sasuke’s cock began hitting her in a completely new spot, she couldn’t contain her cry of pleasure as she gripped the wood. 

Using his fingers, Sasuke leant down and pressed at her clit, slowly rubbing at the sensitive nub as the sound of their skin meeting became louder. She clenched him tighter with each thrust, and he could feel her body becoming tense as she came closer to her orgasm. 

“That’s it Sakura, milk my cock, cum all over it.”

She cried out from his filthy words and placed her forehead to the wood, her back arching as he took her hips and pulled her forcefully back into him. She screamed, her orgasm rippling through her as his cock hit the exact spot she needed him. 

Her body shuddered with an intense force that she couldn’t contain the tears that had begun spilling from her eyes. They soaked the wood of the desk as she convulsed on his cock, her feet twitching as he fucked into a few more times and groaned. 

He filled her, his cock twitching as hot cum coated her insides. 

The desk once more groaned and then cracked. Quickly Sasuke took his wife by the waist and pulled her as the desk collapsed, the wood splintering across the room. Papers and other items fell in a large heap on the floor, and Sakura’s eyes widened as she looked to her flushed husband. 

“Sasuke, we need to stop breaking shit.”

He handed her a cloth from his pocket and nodded, reaching down to pull up his boxers and trousers. 

“Clean up Sakura; if we get out of here quickly, they won’t know.”

The next day both Sakura and Sasuke got a scolding from Naruto, who had already paid for the damage. In a fit of rage, Naruto banned both Sasuke and Sakura from engaging in sexual acts for the rest of their lives, not that either of them would listen. 

As both of them left Naruto’s office, Sasuke leant down to whisper his plan to his wife. She looked at him in disbelief, her face flushed.

“The Hokage’s desk, Sasuke are you certain?”


End file.
